Mama, just killed a man
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: -DRAMIONE-Todavía podía sentir la varita empuñada con fuerza entre sus dedos, los resquicios de magia ancestral recorrerlo. Cualquiera ante su confesión reaccionaría con sorpresa, pero Narcissa no era cualquier persona. -Shh, mi niño, ya pasó -le susurró


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son de JK Rowling, la canción que da nombre e introducción a la historia de Queen, y la trama de quien les escribe. _

* * *

**Mama, just killed a man**

_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landside  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy..._

Las mazmorras de Hogwarts siempre fueron oscuras. Detalle que nunca le había importado, o quizá, simplemente, en el que nunca había reparado atención. Pero hoy, precisamente en ese momento, sentía la negrura avasallándolo de una manera imposible de ignorar.

No sabía en cual de todas las aulas estaba. En su desesperación simplemente entró en una y ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta antes de dejarse caer en uno de los rincones, abrazado fuertemente a sus rodillas y con la frente apoyada en ellas.

"_Los_ _Malfoy_ _no_ _lloran"_ le picó una voz de ultratumba en su cabeza.

_Los Malfoy no se enamoran de sangresucias, los Malfoy no matan a los suyos, _lerespondióél con una clara mezcla de amargura, frustración y dolor.

"_Los Malfoy no lloran"_ le repitió la misma voz, aunque esta vez con más fuerza, sonando como un reproche.

La primera lágrima que cayó de sus ojos grises pareció hacerlo adrede, disfrutando de recorrer con parsimonia todas las facciones de ese rostro tan aristocrático… tan Malfoy.

Draco sabía que estaba mal, que debía contenerse para no deshonrar a su familia más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para sacar su varita e insonorizar la sala. Lo único que podía hacer era soltar un sollozo tras otro y abrazarse más fuerte a sí mismo.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba, y tiró de él con fuerza, soltando un gruñido de dolor, de ira, de impotencia.

Las lágrimas ya no se diferenciaban las unas de las otras; eran un río desbordado. Los hombros le temblaban por las convulsiones. La garganta se le cerraba. Las manos le picaban.

Todavía podía sentir la varita empuñada con fuerza entre sus dedos, podía sentir los resquicios de aquella magia ancestral recorriéndolo, todavía tenía grabada en la retina la imagen del muchacho siendo consumido por el fuego… la imagen de su amigo, y de en ese momento, su principal enemigo… la imagen de quien él mismo había matado.

De repente un olor fresco a rosas inundó sus fosas nasales, entremezclándose con el hedor a quemado, a carne chamuscada. Notó otro cuerpo sentándose lenta y cuidadosamente a su lado para luego atraerlo hacia sí, sujetándolo por los hombros en un abrazo.

Draco no tardó ni medio segundo en hundir su rostro en aquél pecho confortable en donde ya tantas veces se había refugiado. Dejó libres todas las lágrimas que hasta el momento había luchado por retener, mientras los finos dedos peinaban con cariño las hebras platinadas de su cabello. Sabía que con ella era con la única persona con la cual podía ser, con quien no debía ni mentir ni mantener una máscara. Nunca nadie lo vería de las mil maneras en que su madre lo había visto, como así tampoco, nadie vería a la siempre correcta Narcissa Malfoy en situaciones como aquella, sentada en la alfombra de un aula en desuso en las mazmorras del colegio, dejando que su hijo le empapara una de sus costosas camisas.

-Shh, mi niño, ya pasó –le susurró mientras lo acunaba con fuerza contra su pecho, como si quisiera fundirlo en ella, como si así pudiera brindarle la protección y seguridad que le había dado cuando lo llevaba en su vientre.

-Lo maté, madre, yo lo maté –logró decir entre sus sollozos, pero no pudo evitar que su voz saliera quebrada y ronca.

-Shh –le volvió a susurrar sin cambiar su mecanismo. Cualquiera ante esa confesión se sorprendería, asustaría, o al menos mostraría alguna alteración en sus emociones.

Pero Narcissa no era cualquier persona.

No es que se tratara de una mujer insensible o sin corazón; conocía a la familia Crabbe, no le costaba para nada ponerse en su lugar en esos momentos… hasta hacía algunas horas ella misma había pasado por la desazón de no saber si su hijo seguía con vida. Tener la confirmación de que no era así, sería sin dudas la noticia más devastadora que podría recibir en su vida.

Tampoco su falta de reacción se debía a que la muerte en su entorno fuera casi moneda corriente, no… sino a que Ella sabía que tras aquellas palabras de su hijo se encontraba algo más profundo, una verdad encubierta, un hecho confuso.

-Iba a matarla madre, y no podía permitirlo –dijo después de respirar hondo y haberse normalizado un poco.

-Draco…

-Yo… yo no quería llegar a tanto madre, lo juro –continuó ignorando completamente los intentos de Narcissa por interrumpirlo. Necesitaba hablar para sacarse toda esa mierda de encima, y ella era la única que lo escucharía, que lo entendería, y aunque supiera fuera mentira, la que le diría que todo iba a estar bien -no sabía que el hechizo era tan poderoso, yo sólo quise protegerla

-Hermione Granger… -soltó en un susurro y por primera vez Draco alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos -¿Qué hechizo?- La pregunta hizo que Draco volviese a bajar la vista. La mujer sonrió ante la reacción y con suavidad le alzó el mentón- ¿Draco? –Y al no obtener respuesta volvió a preguntar -¿puedo? –Un simple asentimiento bastó para que los ojos azules chocaran directo a los grises abriendo así las puertas de su mente.

— — — — — — — — — —

_Hechizos sobrevolaban el lugar a diestra y siniestra desde ambos frentes. No podía verse quienes los ejecutaban dado que los diferentes muebles y artefactos que resguardaba la sala les iban sirviendo de escudo y escondite a medida que se iban moviendo._

_Todos estaban ocultos a ojos de sus contrincantes, menos de los de Draco, que los tenía puestos fijamente en uno de ellos en específico, aunque no precisamente para atacarlo; estaba velando por su seguridad más que por la suya propia._

_De repente todo se salió de control. Una marea de fuego comenzó a avanzar destruyendo todo a su paso, persiguiendo a uno de los Weasley y a Vincent Crabbe. Hermione granger salió de su escondite y conjuró un hechizo protector que parecía mantener a raya el fuego maldito._

_-¡Ron, Harry, corran! No podré retenerlo por mucho más tiempo –gritó la muchacha, Potter nunca apareció en su campo de visión, pero pudo ver claramente como el chico Weasley siguió corriendo sin siquiera percatarse que Vincent se había frenado frente a su amiga apuntándola con su varita._

_Para quien la escena no pasó por alto fue para Draco, que en menos de lo que tardaron en pestañear, ante la atónita mirada de la Gryffindor, se había interpuesto entre los dos._

_-Sabía que eras un traidor –escupió con furia Crabbe _

_-Ya lo comprobaste, ve y cuéntalo, gánate un reconocimiento… ¿o no es lo siempre quisiste?_

_-Por supuesto. Pero antes me cargo a la sangresucia_

_-Lo lamento, pero eso no va a poder ser –dijo entre dientes. Aunque quería mantener su tono sarcástico e imperturbable, pero su furia era demasiado evidente –Ahórrate problemas y lárgate ya._

_-Me parece que el que se está equivocando entre los dos, eres tú, Draco_

_Granger se mantenía al margen. No por otra cosa que no fuera no poder entender o creerse lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar al escuchar la maldición asesina dirigida a ella brotar de los labios del heredero de los Crabbe, ni tampoco cuando ésta rebotó dándole en medio del pecho al chico, empujándolo directo hacia el fuego que lo recibió ansioso, venciendo el escudo protector._

_-¡Hermione, vamos! –la voz de su mejor amigo fue lo único que pareció hacerla reaccionar._

_Instantes después, tanto Granger como Draco, sobrevolaban la habitación en llamas subidos en escobas conducidas por los otros dos gryffindor._

_— — — — — — — — — —_

-_Ceteris_ _Paribus_… –murmuró Narcissa reconociendo aquél hechizo como uno de los más antiguos en su familia- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-De la biblioteca del abuelo Cygnus, decía que era un escudo contra maldiciones asesinas… yo no sabía –hablaba atropelladamente- Yo sólo quería…

-Protegerla –sonrió ella- Y lo hiciste

-Pero ¿a qué costo, madre? Maté a Vincent.

-No, cariño. Como leíste, ese hechizo es un escudo muy poderoso, y está sólo en los libros de la familia. Nadie que no lleve sangre Black en sus venas lo conoce.

-Eso no me hace menos asesino

-No eres ningún asesino, Draco, por lo que no quiero volver a escucharte decir semejante barbaridad –le reprendió seriamente- Primero porque no has matado a nadie, el hechizo del chico Crabbe rebotó contra el escudo que conjuraste, tú no hiciste más que defenderla –le explicó intentando apaciguar su dolor y quitarle ese erróneo sentimiento de culpa- Y segundo, si no actuabas, quien terminaría muerta sería Granger –a Draco le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna de tan sólo pensarlo- ¿Te sentirías mejor? –él respondió negando rotundamente con la cabeza, cuando su madre utilizaba ese tono con él no se atrevía a hablar- Hiciste lo correcto cariño. No te martirices… no por esto.

La mujer volvió a atraerlo contra su pecho. Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los latidos del aquél corazón que lo tranquilizaba como un mantra.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así; Draco sujeto a los brazos de su madre como si fuera un salvavidas y ella acunándolo como si todavía se tratara del Draco de nueve años que le temía a las tormentas… pero tampoco les importó.

Cuando lo creyó conveniente, Narcissa volvió a hablar

-¿Ahora qué piensas hacer?

-¿Sobre qué? –mentiría si dijera que la pregunta no lo había tomado por sorpresa

-Con Granger –respondió resuelta. El chico soltó una risa amarga.

-No hay mucho que pueda hacer, madre.

-¿no vas a luchar después de todo? Yo no te eduqué así –le reprendió con tono ofendido. Draco casi se ríe por la ironía; le acababa de confesar que había matado a Crabbe con un hechizo ancestral de la familia por defender a una sangresucia, y ella se ofendía porque él no pesaba hacer nada por ganarse a dicha muchacha.

-Para ella sigo siendo el capullo idiota que la molestó toda su estancia en el colegio. No me conoce.

-Preséntate –replicó. Draco volvió a soltar otra risa amarga.

-Como si fuera tan fácil…

-Será aún más difícil si no lo intentas -Y tuvo que bajar la cabeza al no saber que responderle a su madre,

-No la merezco.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy –sentenció- Te mereces no sólo a Hermione Granger, sino a cualquier señorita en la que te fijes. Debe sentirse agradecida y sumamente halagada de que le hayas echado una segunda mirada.

-Te agradezco el cumplido, pero no dejas de mirarme con ojos de madre. Ella no piensa lo mismo –Narcissa sonrió con picardía.

-¿Acaso estás insinuando que soy poco objetiva? –Fingió indignación, manteniendo la sonrisa- Aunque sea tu madre siempre te he sido honesta, y ésta no será la excepción. No voy a decirte una cosa por otra, ni a venderte falsas ilusiones, porque en algún momento eso significaría tu sufrimiento y es lo último que quiero en el mundo. Así que, justamente porque soy tu madre, te digo que no te quedes de brazos cruzados, que lo que has vivido hoy no haya sido en vano. Estoy segura que esa muchacha ya no te mira con los mismos ojos, pude notarlo cuando dejaste el Gran Comedor. Algo cambió en ella después de esto, cariño… no lo desaproveches.

Esas últimas palabras lo hicieron volver a levantar la vista e incorporarse. Después que los Aurors lo fulminaran a preguntas y luego retuvieran a su padre para seguir interrogándolo sobre sus actividades como mortífago, él había dejado silenciosamente el Gran Comedor abatido, sin echar un sólo vistazo hacia atrás, en busca de algún lugar solitario, y acabando en la habitación en la que ahora se hallaba.

Había tenido miedo de verla, de encontrar en sus ojos preguntas que no le podía responder, reproche, o, el tan conocido y ganado a pulso, desprecio.

Pero si su madre no se equivocaba en su percepción…

Pero si lo que le decía era cierto…

Narcissa notó el sutil cambio en su hijo. Su actitud pensativa había trasmutado del dolor a un sentimiento esperanzador, podía notarlo claramente. Sonrió.

Se incorporó suavemente y alisó un poco las arrugas de su ropa. Draco estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera lo notó hasta que ella no se acuclilló delante suyo, le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos y le besó dulcemente la frente.

-Ve a buscarla, permítete que te conozca, permítete ser feliz –él todavía la miraba perplejo cuando agregó- Eres un Black, hijo, no te olvides de eso. Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

Y con esas palabras, y una dulce sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro, dejó la habitación. Sabía que dejar a su hijo en soledad con tantas dudas, y a su vez, tanta información, traería los frutos esperados. No por nada era una astuta Slytherin.

Había escogido sus últimas palabras con pura premeditación y alevosía. Conocía a su hijo como la palma de su mano, sabía cuanto se martirizaba con el peso de su apellido, con todo lo que esas seis letras conllevaban en cuanto a comportamiento, deber y conducta. Y no lo culpaba, ella misma había permitido que se lo criara de esa manera. Por eso ahora se sentía en el deber de recordarle su otra rama; porque hoy más que nunca la sangre Black estaba predominando sobre la Malfoy en las venas de su hijo.

A diferencia del linaje de su esposo, los Black se caracterizan por ser más impulsivos y saber escuchar a su corazón. Cuando un Black ama, ama con su vida, y es fiel a sus sentimientos, siendo capaz de matar o morir por ello. Para los Black los lazos son sagrados, pero a diferencia de las demás familias de la aristocracia, no sólo se refieren a los lazos que la sangre crea.

Se los puede prejuzgar de caprichosos, pero en realidad se trata de su fuerte convicción. Cuando un Black quiere o cree en algo, va a defenderlo de lo que tenga que defenderlo, aunque el mundo se le ponga en contra. No por nada su árbol genealógico estaba tan marcado de "descarriados".

Narcissa sonrió con tristeza al recordar a su primo Sirius discutir con sus padres sobre la estirpe y los estatus mágicos, o a su propia hermana haciendo las valijas y dejando su casa sin miramientos por seguir a su corazón.

Y ahora, que ella era la única heredera de su linaje, no iba a permitir que su hijo sufriera por algo que llevaba en su sangre.

Apoyada en la puerta que acababa de cruzar, cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda. Añoraba aquellos tiempos donde el mayor miedo de Draco eran las tormentas y podía solucionarlo con sólo acunarlo entre sus brazos.

Y la idea vino sola a su cabeza. Draco tenía razón, había matado a un hombre; pero no se trataba del chico Crabbe, se trataba de una parte de sí. Una parte que le impedía ser quien realmente era.

Volvió a erguirse completamente, volvió a sacudir sus ropas, levantó el mentón y caminó a paso decidido hacia el Gran Comedor, con una sonrisa en el rostro que no reflejaba lo que cualquier persona creería que tejía interiormente, era una sonrisa de las que reflejan esas personas que saben que hicieron algo correcto.

Draco estaría bien, era una promesa.

* * *

**N/A:** Como dije arriba, la canción que da nombre e introducción a la historia es de** Queen** y se trata de "**Bohemian** **Rhapsody**". También colaboró con la inspiración **"Zona de promesas"** de **Soda Stereo**

Si alguien de los que leyó esta historia estudia economía, se le habrá hecho más que familiar el nombrado hechizo "_Ceteris paribus_". Estaba estudiando esta materia con mi amiga _Merodeadoraa_, cuando leímos el término y amabas coincidimos en "suena a hechizo de Harry Potter", prometí utilizarlo en algún fic, y acá está.

No es mi mejor fic, ni cerca. Pero fue una historia que se presentó y es de mala educación no escuchar e ignorar... así que acá está. Comencé a escribirla una noche que mi ánimo no estaba muy feliz y lo terminé sobre servilletas en un Mc Donalds.

Espero que les haya gustado, o al menos hayan encontrado un "algo" en este relato.

Gracias por leer.

**Ilwen** (16/05/12)


End file.
